A head-mounted display (HMD) is a device that a person wears on the head in order to have video information displayed in front of the eyes. A virtual reality (VR) HMD can provide a user with a complete immersive experience. Due to a closed environment, however, users are not able to view physical objects in their surroundings simultaneously with the VR objects.
New methods and systems that provide improved virtual reality methods and apparatus will assist in advancing technological needs and solving technological problems.